Definitions Of Love: Selfish
by Mac-alicious
Summary: Sharpay Evans was a selfish person. In all definitions of the word, that's what she was. But maybe, just maybe, the least likely person will be able to change her. [Zekepay]


A/N: Okay, here is the second DoL one shot. I started this series thing awhile ago with one for LWD. It's like a style I guess and I'll use it for all my ships. Okay, um so here's the deal, I want to do more DoLs but I can't really think of any more words to use…So if you can think of a good word to use for any of my categories/ships (which are located in my profile) I might consider using it. I probably would if it was really good. This is a Zekepay, so not something I've done a lot of. It's not my greatest, but I like it enough to post it. Enjoy! R&R please! Thanks! –Mac

Disclaimer: I don't own.

**Definitions of Love: Selfish**

**Selfish (adj) : concerned with one's own welfare excessively or without regard for others. [Synonyms: egocentric, egotistic, self-seeking**

Sharpay Evans was a selfish person. In all definitions of the word, that's what she was. She only thought about herself and what she could gain from a situation. It helped that where it was important, her last name sounded like 'money.' She had grown up getting whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted it. It's no surprise that she grew up conceited and spoiled.

Most people around her had accepted that she would always be that way. Her friends had come to terms with the fact that she was always going to act bratty or throw a fit if she didn't get her way. Her brother had resigned himself to letting her boss him around. No one tried to change her because they knew it would never work. Sharpay had no logical reason to give up her current personality. She could have whatever she wanted at the snap of her fingers, no hesitation because of price or luxury. No sane person would give that up.

So all talk of charity and generosity was lost on her. She rarely thought of others or the consequences of her actions. It just wasn't established in her to do so. That's not to say Sharpay wasn't a good person. The fact that she wasn't a bad person was just overshadowed by her tendencies to disregard other people's wants and needs. Her selfishness demanded attention while the kindness in her—however little it was—hid deep inside of her, out of sight.

Zeke Baylor was quite the opposite of Sharpay. He was kind and sweet, those kinds of personality traits embedded in his nature. He was generous, always baking for his friends. He didn't know the meaning of egotism. At times he could be a little naïve and innocent—sometimes all out oblivious or clueless—but that was part of his charm. It was hard not to like him or want him as a friend. He was the kind of person you want to be close to, if only to have his good rub off on you. He was nothing like Sharpay, yet he found it somewhere in his heart to love her.

At first it had been a sort of hero worship—Sharpay was this attractive, talented, popular, feminine being. Zeke couldn't help but be infatuated with her. Her narcissism and behavior toward others, Zeke was blind to it all. All he saw was a sparkling, brilliant, young woman.

Eventually he came to the realization that Sharpay was nothing close to perfection—she was flawed indeed. Yet that did not diminish the feelings he had for her. Rather, it made them stronger. While everyone else saw her as all bad, Zeke saw her self-seeking attitude as something that could be dealt with. And if he could accept her flaws and still feel for her, he could love her unconditionally, forever. It meant she was human—though many would have to disagree. That was his rationalization at least.

The only problem was, Sharpay didn't seem to reciprocate Zeke's affections. She didn't seem to show any loving emotion toward anyone. Many were fond of the belief that she lacked a heart. That's not to say that the exterior reflects the interior. Sharpay had a heart, she just didn't use it often.

For a long time Sharpay rejected Zeke's advances. Being the selfish person that she was, she saw no benefit from a romantic relationship with him—save for a few baked goods. It was about that time that Sharpay targeted Troy Bolton. Her desire to snag the East High front man was based more on personal gain than on romantic interest. A courtship with him would mean she would have easy accessibility to exploit his good looks, popularity, musical talent and all around superiority to other male specimen in their school.

Sharpay got her first taste of rejection from Troy. He was the first thing that she wanted and couldn't have. It seems Troy's interests lay with the one, the only, Freaky Math Girl: Gabriella Montez. His thoughts would not stray from his number one girl. Much to Sharpay's dismay. She couldn't have Troy and she didn't know how to remedy that. Such is the bitter taste of reality.

After the whole Troy ordeal, Sharpay began to see that there were some things—love, friendship and romance—in which you cannot always get what you want. It was then that she began to take Zeke's attentions seriously. And in doing that she opened herself up to her emotions for the first time.

She began to spend time with Zeke. They went places, he cooked for her, and they talked a lot—mostly about her. All of which could be considered "dates", but Sharpay would never think such a thing. It wasn't in her nature to settle for second best, let alone anything past second. But she had given up on the idea of Troy and she was suddenly thinking about someone other than herself. She still dominated the thoughts, but Zeke kept popping up. Sharpay could barely grasp the horror of it all—she was off balance in her self-centeredness.

Sharpay began to consider his feelings before she acted. She was surprised at the surge of happiness that enveloped her in his presence. She could never wipe the smile off her face. She couldn't understand what she was feeling, or why she was feeling anything at all. It wasn't part of her character, but she was changing. She was very aware of the changes in herself. Though she could never determine the direct source.

It's ironic that the one person who never tried to change her sparked the change her.

It took Sharpay a long time to admit her feelings to herself, even longer to say them to Zeke. But just the fact that she meant them was a big deal. Having him return the sentiment was even better. A feeling she would come to think couldn't be topped. They loved each other, flaws and imperfections and all.

Sharpay was still selfish, don't get the wrong impression. If she could exploit a situation to her greatest advantage she would. It just wasn't as concentrated an urge as before. Zeke was still the kindhearted gentleman. He gave and hardly ever took. But they offset each other, complemented each other. To the point, that it didn't matter if she was selfish or not. She had gotten her biggest want and he wanted her back. That was enough to satisfy her.

And to the shock and awe of many, Sharpay Evans proved she really did have a heart, with two little words.


End file.
